Mario Kart Mario
Entrance Start the race Mario jumps off a ramp from the background and land on the stage Special Attacks Neutral B - Shells Mario fire a random Shell from his kart, depending on what shell will be: *50% Chance of a Green Shell that damages the opponent *25% Chance of a Red Shell that can lock on to an opponent. *15% Chance of a Blue Shell that can lock on a opponent and creates a huge explosion, dealing huge damage. *5% Chance of a Black Shell that can hurt himself. *5% Chance of nothing appearing at all. Side B - Mushroom Mario uses a Mushroom to charge at his opponent. Much like Toad in Crusade, it can be charged up from two mushrooms, three mushrooms, then a golden mushroom for more damage. Up B - Ramps A ramp appears and Mario jumps high. It also gives damage who ever it hits. Down B - Banana Peel Mario set a Banana Peel. Not only will the opponent getting trip, it will also gives damage. It can be use as a weapon. Final Smash - Starman Mario uses a Starman to became Invincible and who ever it touch, will get massive damage. It lasts for 10 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Owowow!" KOSFX2: "Oh no!" Star KOSFX: *Brawl Star KOSFX* Screen KOSFX: "Do'h" Taunts Up: waving his arms Sd: spins Dn: gives a V peace sign to the camera Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: does his Super Mario Kart victory pose. Victory 2: opens a bottle of a unknown drink Victory 3: spins at non-stop Lose/Clap: Mario turns his head and cry Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Mario_Kart_Win_Pose.png|Win Pose Mario_Kart_Lose_Pose.png|Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description Super Mario Kart is a racing game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System released in 1992 and re-released in 1996 as a Player's Choice title. It was also released in Japan on June 9, 2009; in United States on November 23, 2009; and on April 2, 2010 in Europe and Australia as a Virteral Console title. It is the first game in the Mario Kart Series and the game that set precedents to the kart racing style of video games. Mario is one of the Playable Characters. Even thou He in a Kart, He can somehow fight, As Seen Here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwO5I4QXmuc (sorry if Toad is driving, but It does prove my point) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Spinning around *Dash Attack- Mario, turns into a Bullet Bill and rams to his opponent. Tilt Attacks *Side- Mario grows his head with a angry face and yells "¡Cállate! ¡Maldita perra" (Translates to Shut up!!! You fucking bitch) *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back Attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Victory Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sbr65i72p0 Wiimote Sound Coin Sound Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Trivia *This is possibly the only character who fight in a kart. *Mario's Side Smash was taken from this video. (Skip to 1:23) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Kart Fighter Category:Kart Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:SNES Category:8-Bit Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Human Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets